


Waxed Black

by VoidSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Xeno, blackrom tavkat, may have a 2nd part, pale red gamkat, random dave, red gamtav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the assumption that Karkat is being an asshole on purpose. Also Gam Kat and Gam <3 Tav pairing as well. (will be some gamkattav feels at the end that I made way too long)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxed Black

**Author's Note:**

> PWP,dom Tav and blackrom sex, yay! 

You don’t really understand how Gamzee gets along with Karkat, he’s loud and obnoxious and he curses way too much. Well yeah Gamzee curses too, but it’s just how he talks and he never directs it at anyone or means anything by it. But Karkat curses and yells at him, calls him names and only pauses to take a breath before starting up again.

His voice is pretty annoying and he goes on and on about the same thing, and you think maybe he’s like that because he’s so short or has really nubby horns. He likes to wave his arms around and go into detail about how Gamzee is equivalent to a bag of shit with some pretty horrible things in it.

Other than a quick hey from him when you’d sat down, he ignores you and acts like you’re not there as he continues his tirade.

You don’t realize you’ve drowned them out with your thoughts until Gamzee closes his phone and announces he has to leave. He gets up and says he’ll be back in a couple of hours and that the two of you can chill and watch something while he’s gone. Karkat grumbles under his breath and you want to beg him to take you with him, but can’t figure out how to word it nicely and instead just wave him off mumbling a take care under your breath.

When you hear the door shut an awkward silence takes the room and you glance over at Karkat, he’s glaring at you and you turn your eyes to the television quickly. He gets out of the side chair and flops down next to you dropping his feet on the coffee table and stares at the television for a little while. You really hope he doesn’t say anything, or maybe you want him to say something, you’re not sure, but its nerve wrecking and you really wish Gamzee hadn’t left you with him.

“What was your name again?” He asks looking over at you.

“it’s…uh…Tavros.” You answer and you hate how nervous you sound, but from all those things you heard him saying to Gamzee earlier you know you don’t want to be in that position.

He gives you a look that pretty much says he thinks you’re stupid, he doesn’t even has to say it out loud and that makes you feel pretty crappy.

“Tavros huh… how long have you been flush with Gamzee?”

No, oh no, you don’t want to talk about that, and you were pretty sure Gamzee told him, they’re moirails after all. But from all that yelling earlier you wouldn’t be surprised if Gamzee never got a chance to tell him.

“Well for about four months.” You finally answer and Karkat snorts like you’ve told a joke.

You think that’s pretty rude, but you’re lack of self-confidence and not wanting to be caught at the end of a rant keeps you from saying anything. And if you’re being honest with yourself it’s mostly the second thing that’s keeping you from calling him out.

“Where the fuck did you two meet again?”

“A book store, it’s the one on-“

Karkat busts out laughing cutting you off and you frown. “Gamzee in a book store, _that_ fucker at a book store, let me guess you caught him zoning out staring at a book on outer space?”

“Uhh…something like that.” You’d actually found him spaced out staring at a book with pictures of fireworks in it, he’d been in your way and he’d apologized and smiled at you, you’d thought the face paint was odd but he seemed sweet enough. You were feeling more confident than usual that day and decided to talk to him and here you were.

“And you actually went out with him? Man, I’ve known that asshole my entire life, that’s the only reason I can tolerate his shit.” Karkat says laughing between words and that sort of really pisses you off.

“Well, he’s really nice…and sweet, and we have things in common.”  You say and Karkat just rolls his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re in that shitty clown religion too? You don’t look all that batshit crazy, but you are red for him so I wouldn’t be surprised.” He ends off with a shrug and turns back to the television and you can’t believe what you hearing.

“Hey, Gamzee’s religion isn’t bad, I don’t share his views but it doesn’t hurt anyone and he’s happy!” You’re yelling it out before you know better and wow you’re really pissed off.

He looks at you as if you’ve grown two heads this time, he opens his mouth to say something but then rolls his eyes and turns back to the television. It’s a good minute before he says anything and it’s a simple whatever, an annoyed huff and a shrug.

You feel your eye twitch and suddenly you’re beyond pissed, what kind of moirail is he? Well actually you think he probably does help Gamzee out, because you know high bloods can have really bad tempers…

But that’s not the point, the point is that he’s just reduced your matespritship down to a joke and just says whatever in the end when you defended Gamzee’s religion and he thinks that’s it?

You’re not sure what you’re thinking when you grab him by the collar of his shirt and yank him towards you.

“My matespritship with Gamzee is not a joke! I love him very much and you’re being very rude and very disrespectful!” You shout and his eyes are wide as saucers, because you’re pretty sure he wasn’t expecting this, heck you weren’t even expected it.

After a few seconds of stunned silence he shoves you away and growls at you. “Don’t touch me with your filthy hands; I don’t care how much you love Gamzee-” He extends the love and says it in a mocking manner rolling his eyes again and you don’t think you’ve ever felt angrier. You don’t give him a chance to say anything else, you’re on him again and you shove him down on the couch hovering over him.

He struggles against you and kicks his legs, but he’s so tiny, you’re a good seven inches taller than he is and you know you’re stronger. “Stop. Demeaning. Our. Relationship.” You put emphasis on each word staring straight into his bright red eyes and he stills underneath you.

He looks like he finally understands that you won’t let him talk trash about your relationship. He’s Gamzee’s moirail and it’s fine however he wants to talk to Gamzee, because Gamzee doesn’t care; they work that way. But when he belittles your relationship and talks about you, that’s when you have a problem.

He lets out a resigned sigh under you, “Look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…offend you…” He trails off and you can tell he’s having a difficult time not cursing or calling you something out of line. “I’m joyous over the fact that Gamzee found someone that can tolerate him…” He looks to the side and it looks like he’s concentrating on what to say next.

His apology is so bad that you’d be cringing if you weren’t so pissed off. It sounds so half-baked; you can’t even get yourself to believe a word that’s coming out his mouth. And you know he isn’t joyous about anything.

That’s when you realize that Karkat is an asshole, a very loud, very short, very nubby horned asshole.

“You’re an asshole.” You say and he looks back at you clearly surprised to hear you cursing.

Because if there is one thing you’re sure Gamzee told him about you, it’s that you don’t curse. You’d never cursed in front of Gamzee, never felt the need to, and the only reason you did now is because you couldn’t think of a better word to describe the troll beneath you.

You’re glaring down at him hard and he’s at a loss for words and you realize the inappropriateness of the situation. You barely even know Karkat and you’re gripping him by his collar and he’s caught under you blushing.

You’re pretty sure he wasn’t blushing a few seconds ago and suddenly it hits you.

You hate him.

At this moment in time, the only feeling you have for Karkat is pure hate and it’s not the kind of hate that involves punching and name calling. Because somewhere deep down, you think he’s capable of actually caring, that there may be a side to him that cares and doesn’t talk shit all the time. 

This is the first time you’ve met him, but Gamzee talked about him, told you nice things, said Karkat was his best friend, and admittedly you’d been disappointed over how Karkat really was. You feel as if he could be better, and not be such an intolerable ass.

It’s obvious that he’s been thinking too, he knows things about you, he probably thought he could say whatever he wanted and you’d just sit there and take it. He was shocked when you’d spoken up, when you’d pushed him around; maybe he was angry because you were so much bigger than he was, jealous of your horns.

It could very well be something else entirely and you’re not sure what that could be. But when he looks you in the eyes you can see that he hates you, just as much as you hate him.

He suddenly leans up and smashes his mouth painfully against yours and you don’t care. You kiss back just as hard, biting his lip until he gasps and shoving your tongue into his mouth. He wraps his arms around your neck and slides his tongue against yours, letting out a low whine as the two of you kiss.

You’ve never waxed black for someone this badly before in your entire life. You want to take control, you want him begging and you want to fuck him so hard until he can’t say another word with that aggravating voice of his.

He lifts his leg up and rubs it against the front of your jeans and you moan, you’re already unsheathed just from kissing and you know this is wrong. He’s Gamzee moirail, you’re Gamzee’s matesprit and the two of you shouldn’t be doing this, but there is no way you can stop yourself with how eagerly he’s responding.

You slowly sit up and somehow he makes his way into your lap and he’s grabbing onto your horns, stroking them and grinding himself down on your lap. You grip his hips and he’s so tiny compared to you and Gamzee, you don’t think about that for long as you run your hands under his shirt. He’s hot under your touch and he moans when you run your hand over his grub scars.

It sounds like his voice, but not in that aggravating way, it makes your bulge twitch and you _hate_ him. It sounds delicious and you know if he didn’t yell so much, he wouldn’t sound like such an insufferable jerk.

You push his shirt up and he quickly lifts his arms up, dropping it on the floor and you attack his neck before he can lean back in to kiss you. You bite and suck at his neck, you know it’s painful from the way he hisses but he doesn’t pull away. He calls you a piece of shit, you bite down harder and he lets out a warbled cry and leans into your mouth.

You bite, lick and suck down his neck and over his shoulder, your hands still working over his grub scars and he’s moving against you zealously, moaning and gasping and cursing. The hate you feel for him is almost overwhelming and you want to make him a wordless mess, until he can’t say another horrible thing.

You bite down hard enough over his shoulder to draw blood and he keens. His hands go to your shoulder and he digs his claws painfully into your skin ripping your shirt and presses down on you hard. You can feel his bulge moving in his jeans and you slide your hands down unbuttoning him before shoving your hands down, his bulge wraps around your fingers readily.

You lick at the bite and he’s shivering on your lap now, your fingers moving against his bulge and it makes him moan. You lean back and his eyes are closed and his face is blushing the brightest red you’ve ever seen and he looks so much better like this.

You want to see that look on him again and again.

You squeeze your fingers around his bulge a little tighter and his eyes shoot open and he gasps and pants and pushes himself against your hand. You grin as he whines when you pull your hand away; you’re going to make him feel just how much you hate him.

You wrap your fingers around his neck and slam him down on the couch kissing him. He responds immediately, wrapping his legs around your waist and pulling you closer, his tongue presses against yours and you can tell he’s desperate now.

You break the kiss and sit up, you look down at him and you can see bruises forming over his shoulder and neck and you know he won’t be able to hide those later and it gives you a sense of satisfaction.

He lifts his arm and covers his eyes, he’s breathing really hard and the way his chest raises and falls has you wondering how fast his heart is beating.

“Done staring yet fuckface?” He asks and you remember exactly how you got in this position in the first place.

Instead of answering, you growl as you grab his jeans and yank at them, he lets out a startled yelp but helps you, lifting his hips up so you can slide them off along with his boxers. You drop them to the floor and grab his legs, running your teeth over his ankle as you rub yourself against his nook.

He shudders and moans for you and tells you to hurry the fuck up, and you hate him so much, you think about teasing him some more but you’re tired of hearing his shit, so you comply. You unbutton your jeans and slide them down to your knees along with your boxers, and he openly stares at you.

You’re pretty big compared to him and you can see he’s nervous. You scoot forward and lean over him, your bulge slides over the folds of his nook and he shivers. You push yourself in slowly and he is tight, so tight and hot and wet and he’s gasping and grabbing at you. His mouth opened in a silent yell as your bulge curls inside him and goes deeper.

You start thrusting into him, easing your way further in and it’s incredible. His face is twisted in pleasure and pain and his nails are digging into your shoulders. He lifts his legs up higher for you and his nook is pulling you in greedily with each thrust.

He’s begging you to go faster, and starts talking shit, and you’re not having that, you pull back and snap your hips forward and fill him completely and he cries out. It’s louder than all his shouting and ranting and you want to hear it again, you want him to be hoarse by the time you’re done.

You start pounding into him; you’re bulge stretches him and twists inside him. He arches against you and makes some of the sluttiest noises you’ve ever heard. You dip down and lick over his horn and he keens, his nook tightens around you and he’s even louder somehow.

You’re not really surprised by how sensitive his nubby horns are and you definitely love how he’s moaning and yelling. He has one hand around your arm and the other gripping your waist, he has his legs wrapped around you pushing you down hard every time you thrust back in.

It feels too good and you know you’re going to release way too soon, but you’re not the only one. Karkat is moaning louder and he’s gripping you tighter, his nails digging into you painfully. You go faster and feel his nook pulsated around you, his body is so hot and you know he’s about to release.

You wrap your lips around his horn and give it one hard suck and that’s all it takes. You hear him yell out fuck underneath you as he comes undone; you pull off his horn and watch as his orgasm hits him. Pure bliss is all you see on his face, he is still moving against you and it’s one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen.

It only takes you a few more seconds before you’re releasing inside him, he moans and holds you close as you fill him. It’s not mating season so it’s not so much, but there is definitely a significant mess of blood and fluid on the couch now.

You’re both breathing hard and it’s beyond amazing how good it feels to release inside him. As you’re coming down from your orgasm you start thinking, wondering how messed up this really is. You hadn’t meant to do Gamzee’s moirail into the couch, but somehow he’d gotten under your skin and it turned out this way.

At the back of your mind you wonder if he did it on purpose.

You don’t have much time to think about all the nasty things he said earlier. Because you suddenly hear a whoa, that doesn’t sound anything like Gamzee and you know it’s Dave before you turn to look at him standing at the entrance like a deer caught in front of headlights.

His mouth is hanging open and then Gamzee’s walking up behind him saying something about a movie before he catches sight of the two of you. He stops dead in his tracks and you know there is no way around this, you’re bulge is still inside Karkat and you don’t think you’ve ever been so embarrassed in your life.

“Um…I’ll just be leaving yeah.” Dave says quickly before turning and getting the hell out of there.

You don’t blame him.

You look back down at Karkat and he looks mortified. You think now is a good time to let go of him and get away from him. You pull yourself out of him and sit back on the edge of the couch. He scrabbles for his shirt and pulls it on sitting up and you look over at the stains that are pretty obvious, a mix of red and brown and you gulp.

Gamzee has just been standing at the entrance of the living room silently observing the two of you and you don’t know what to say. You’re not sure which of you are worse off and you’re worried he might break up with you now.

“Gamzee…” You can hear the strain in his voice and can’t stop the satisfaction you feel from it; you’re pretty ashamed about it too.

Gamzee walks into the living room finally and holds his hand up to stop Karkat from talking. You look at him and he doesn’t look angry or pissed, in fact you’d say it was the opposite.

“It’s all okay if you two got at waxing motherfucking black for each other.” He gives a pointed look at Karkat who looks away frowning; he doesn’t look so embarrassed anymore.

You’re suddenly wondering how much Gamzee knew about Karkat’s feelings about you, and just how long he’s felt them.

“Tav you ain’t gotta worry about a motherfucker leaving you.” He says grinning at you and you genuinely feel relieved by that.

“Of course not, you only talk about him every fucking day.” Karkat grumbles and it dawns on you that Karkat is jealous of you.

You look over at him and he doesn’t meet your gaze and you’re pretty sure about that. You wonder if maybe he has redder feelings for Gamzee, wonder if you actually hate him or had he just acted like that to get you riled up.

You’re not sure about anything and you’re more than a little surprised when Gamzee goes to kiss Karkat much more enthusiastically than a moirail would. You think you should be jealous but after what you just did with Karkat you can’t be. Plus you’re blushing pretty badly from how into it the two of them are, Karkat whines softly when Gamzee pulls away and goes to you.

He kisses you just as lovingly and you know you can’t live without him, and it must be the same for Karkat.

He’s not perfect, he spaces out a lot, he’s messy, and he’s forgetful. He also loves unconditionally and thinks about others before himself. You love him so much and his kisses always leave you just a little more than breathless.

He pulls back and you open your eyes you hadn’t realized you’d shut and smile up at him. You look over at Karkat and he’s looking away and you almost laugh, it’s so obvious now. You lean over and grab his hand in yours and he looks at you questionably.

“It’s okay if you feel red for Gamzee.” You say and he looks at you suspiciously. “Really, I don’t mind having a relationship like this.” You motion at the three of you and it takes a few seconds before he finally nods in understanding and relief.

“I’ll really enjoy a riveting chat about this in a little while…but I’m sort of leaking on the couch and could really use a shower…” He looks pretty embarrassed as he’s saying that and you’re feeling the same way.

You let go of his hand and he says he’ll be back soon as he grabs his cloths and goes to the washroom.

Gamzee sits down at the clean couch and looks over at you grinning. You can tell he’s pretty happy about what you just said.

You are too.  

You look down at the couch and it needs to be cleaned pretty badly. You get up and pull your jeans back on; you’d avoided most of the mess since you topped.

“I’m going to clean this up.” Gamzee nods as you leave the living room.

You hear the shower running as you pass the washroom and head for the kitchen. You dig around for the spray and paper towels wondering where the three of you are heading. You think that Karkat and Gamzee must have more of a human relationship, something more than just quadrants.

You head back to the living room once you find the stuff and you’re actually looking forward to this conversation. You know they go way back and you’re the new guy but you have a feeling everything is going to be okay. 


End file.
